Patent Document 1 to be described below discloses a container closure integrally formed from a synthetic resin and including a body and an outer lid, as a container closure which is applied to a container formed from a suitable synthetic resin, such as polyethylene terephthalate, or glass and adapted for containing a seasoning such as soy sauce, in particular. The body has an upper surface wall, and a cylindrical side wall extending downwardly from the peripheral edge of the upper surface wall, while the outer lid has a top panel wall, and a cylindrical skirt wall extending downwardly from the peripheral edge of the top panel wall. The skirt wall of the outer lid and the side wall of the body are connected via first hinge means which defines a first pivot axis extending horizontally, and the outer lid can be pivoted, about the first pivot axis as a pivot center, between a closed position at which the upper surface wall of the body is covered and an open position at which the upper surface wall of the body is exposed. A raised portion rising upward and having discharge ports formed on both sides in the direction of the first pivot axis is disposed in a middle part of the upper surface wall of the body.
In discharging the contents of the container, the outer lid is pivoted to the open position to expose the upper surface wall of the body, accordingly, the raised portion, and then the container is tilted to direct downward one of the discharge ports formed in the raised portion. By so doing, the contents are discharged through the one of the discharge ports, and such discharge of the contents is promoted by the flow of outside air into the container through the other discharge port.
Patent Documents 2 and 3 to be described below each disclose a container closure integrally formed from a synthetic resin and including a body, which has an upper surface wall and a cylindrical side wall extending downwardly from the peripheral edge of the upper surface wall, and an outer lid, which has a top panel wall and a cylindrical skirt wall extending downwardly from the peripheral edge of the top panel wall, wherein the skirt wall of the outer lid and the side wall of the body are connected via first hinge means which extends horizontally, and the outer lid can be pivoted between a closed position at which the upper surface wall of the body is covered and an open position at which the upper surface wall of the body is exposed. A discharge tube extending out away from the first hinge means and having a discharge port formed at the front end is disposed on the top panel wall of the body. To the upper surface of the discharge tube, an inner lid is connected via second hinge means so as to be pivotable between a closed position at which the discharge port is covered and an open position at which the discharge port is opened. Interference means is disposed on the inner peripheral surface of the skirt wall of the outer lid. The interference means interferes with the inner lid to move the inner lid pivotally from the closed position to the open position while the outer lid is being pivoted from the closed position to the open position, whereafter the interference means is separated from the inner lid. Moreover, the interference means interferes with the inner lid to pivot the inner lid from the open position to the closed position while the outer lid is being pivoted from the open position to the closed position, whereafter the interference means is separated from the inner lid. Pressing means, which contacts the inner lid to force the inner lid into the closed position when the outer lid is pivoted from the open position to the closed position, is formed on the inner peripheral surface of the skirt wall and/or the inner surface of the top panel wall of the outer lid. The inner lid is a plate-shaped piece jutting out beyond opposite side surfaces of the discharge tube, and a seal ring engaging the discharge port is formed in a middle part of the inner surface of the inner lid. Stop projections are formed in opposite side parts of the inner surface of the inner lid, and receiving projections extending out upwards from the opposite side surfaces of the discharge tube are formed in the discharge tube. The stop projections ride resiliently over the receiving projections when the inner lid is moved pivotally from the closed position to the open position and when the inner lid is moved pivotally from the open position to the closed position.